The Motorcycle
by Ashley.R.Us
Summary: Maka is an average college student who lives in a apartment with her friend, Tsubaki. Yet when she is almost hit by a young man on a motorcyle, Maka knows she has met someone who is going to get her into trouble. Who has that much money on them anyways? Mafia?
1. Chapter 1

Maka wasn't exactly sure why it had to rain today, the day she decided to go get groceries for herself and Tsubaki. Either way, it was sink or swim situation, and she decided that the best thing to do was run. Run, and curse at the sky itself as she scrambled down the streets, bag in hand. Halfway there she stopped, resting under a store's porch from the rain. It was spring showers, just a bit of lightening and all that, but it sure knew how to soak not only her but her bag. Starting next week, she and Tsubaki had been living together for almost four years. They had come to know each other in high school, and when Maka found out that her friend had hardly as much family as her, she offered that they live together. They lived together most of their high school life and now were moving onto college in stride, though with how much Tsubaki boyfriend, Black Star, showed up Maka wasn't sure how long her friend was going to stay around. In fact, probably any day now she would pack her bags to live with that crazy man, not that Maka really minded, anything to get that man out of her home. Still, she would be a bit lonely. Her only family was her father, he worked in the government, and was notorious for the amount of girls he had working for him. That womanizer. Mai started out again, crossing the road, the apartment wasn't too far now.

"Shit, watch out girlie!" Someone shouted and Maka looked up to see a motorcycle barreling toward her. The young woman shrieked before jumping out the way, rolling on the ground and tearing up her tights in the process.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" The young woman shouted, throwing her bag of groceries down on the ground to stomp up the person. He pulled off his helmet to reveal white hair, and bright red eyes, and he grinned, revealing razor-sharp teeth. She paused for a moment. He was defiantly bigger than her and on any standard, intimidating, but just because she had chicken legs didn't mean she couldn't take him. "I'm speaking to you!"

"If I had known you were going to be a flat-chested bitch I would have kept my mouth shut" He sighed, and she glared at his disappointed face. Whoever he was, she wasn't going to deal with him anymore that was a fact. Maka wasn't one to tolerate foolish behavior, let alone deal with someone who didn't know how to apologize, or drive.

"Well you almost hit that bitch and made me rip my tights" Maka huffed, stomping away to grab her bag off the ground, only to turn around and see the man on the ground, blood. He had been shot, and now she was the only witness. "I never should have gone out into the rain"

By the time Mai made it back, her roommate was pacing at the door and almost pounced on her once she had shuffled in. Yet, she didn't, because Mai was holding a young man on her back, no, dragging a young man on her back.

"Who is this, why is he bleeding?" Tsubaki asked, startled by Maka behavior yet all she could was look at her with a look of utter regret.

"I don't know, just help me get him onto the couch, he's so heavy." She moaned, and the young woman managed to move him from Maka's back to thrown onto the couch. They stared, as if trying to decide on what to do next. Obviously someone had to clean up that wound on his shoulder.

"Let's rock paper scissor this."

"Shit, no way Tsubaki, you have the best luck. I dragged him here, you clean him. Besides, I'm making dinner" The pigtailed girl decided and before her friend could argue she left to change, seeing that her entire outfit was soaked. By she came back her friend had wrapped the young man's arm, though looked very unwilling about it.

"Here, he had a wallet on him" Tsubaki said, tossing it to Maka as she passed to go into the kitchen. She offered her thanks as she started up the stove and looked into to find his ID. It defiantly looked like the same guy in the picture, and Maka squinted at the writing. Soul Evans. What a weird name. Well, he was a weird guy. She reached to look around the rest of the wallet, moving to the cash compartment and looked down at the crisp folded bills. Hundreds. The young woman slowly closed the wallet and sat it by the stove, a straight yet sweating face. They had just got involved with the mafia didn't they?

"I guess tiny-tits abandoned me and you found me, at least you have a good rack" Soul said roughly and Maka turned around to see the white-haired man sitting up slowly with that sharp grin on his face, like he had hit the jackpot.

"No, I saved you, jackass" Maka shouted as she stirred the spaghetti noodles and the man turned to look at her from the couch, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't ask a midget to save me"

"Maka Chop!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"That's a Maka chop, now you're going to eat dinner with us and then you're going to leave" The young woman huffed, turning off the stove. He seemed to be considering her offer, but then agreed readily when he saw the food being set onto the plates. The two women watched as he chowed down, showing off his teeth to both companies.

"So, I heard you got into a biking accident, I beat this rain was hard to drive in" Tsubaki said, starting light conversation with Soul. He looked up, pausing for a moment.

"I've driven in worse"

"Then why in the world did you almost hit me" Maka growled, glowering at him.

"Well I was driving with only one arm at the moment"

"How exactly did that happen?" Maka asked, calling him out on his words. She wasn't going to let him slide by, though she was a bit cautious about asking about the money in his wallet. That would have to be saved for later.

"Drive by shooting" He answered but she could tell by his movements he was lying. Maybe he was really part of the mafia, or some gang, fights had become more common in this city after all, that was why her father was always working. That's what he said at least.

"I guess I should get going" Soul said and Maka looked up quickly as he stood from the table, his plate empty. He just came for the free food.

"In this rain?" Tsubaki asked politely, but Maka knew both of them wanted him gone.

"It wouldn't be cool to stay any longer, bye tiny-tits" The man grinned and hoped out the door before the pigtailed woman had a change to throw her book at him. Once gone the two sat there silently, before glancing at each other.

"That man was very odd, wasn't be" The black-haired woman said, smiling as if she had enjoyed herself.

"I still have his wallet"

* * *

Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Ashley, I've decided to throw myself into this section of fanfiction! I hope we can all be good friends!

This chapter was actually not too hard to write, I really enjoy writing about a older Maka, she's such a indepdent character!

Thank you reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed, and Maka settled back into a schedule. College classes, school work, everything was becoming normal again, expect for that wallet. She dared not mess with it, though she did carry it everywhere, afraid that someone would find it in her apartment. What would they say? A boy's ID with a chunk of cash in it that just wasn't average. Epically her father, he would faint, and while she would enjoy watching him suffer she didn't want to deal with the aftermath. Today was sunny at Maka looked down at her wrist, checking the time, a good hour before her next college class. Maybe she would stop by a cafe and drink a coffee, study for a test, not that she wasn't already prepared enough. Her teacher, Dr. Stein, told her she should just take the end of school exam and graduate, she already knew enough to graduate. But she insisted on finishing, it wasn't too much longer anyways, she was twenty, one more year.

"Hey Tiny-tits" Soul shouted and Mai jumped back as his motorcycle stopped his inches from her feet. The young woman glared and with defiance kicked the wheel of his bike.

"Do we always have to meet with you almost hitting me, and it's Maka!"

"I did that on purpose" Soul grinned and Maka glared, slowly grabbing her book out of her bag pack.

"Maka chop!"

"The hell, I didn't even do anything!"

"You bothered me" The young woman huffed then pulled on her bag pack, walking away from the man. He followed after her slowly on his bike, obviously not done with the conversation.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I have college"

"Skip"

"No way!" Maka growled but turned around to see Soul watching her from the motorcycle, peering at her with persistence. She stared back, unable to think of what to say. He wasn't going to leave until she agreed and his appearance was defiantly creating a disturbance, already some people were staring, including other college students. She grimaced, before walking up to him, and stared at the motorcycle. "How do I get on?"

"Are you that much of a spoiled child?" The white haired boy said smugly though quickly covered his head when he saw her reach for her bag pack. "Quit! Sheeh, just grab my hand and put one foot on that, then your foot on the other side"

"Easier said than done" She retorted, looking down at the machine.

"Well if you'd just grab my hand at least" Soul answered in annoyance, holding his hand out to the small woman. She looked down at it, his hands were huge in comparison to her own and rough. Perhaps he worked on his own bike. Glancing around a moment longer she tightened her bag pack and took his hand, gripping it tightly as he pulled her onto her bike. Before she could settle down the white haired boy zoomed off the sidewalk and down the street, the young woman screaming into his shirt. The ride continued on before Soul finally stopped the bike and the pulled keys out of the emission, and turned to Maka. "You ok back there?" He said with a smirk, only to come face to face with a very pale Maka.

"I'm car sick" She moaned and Soul looked at her startled before jumping off the bike.

"Shit, don't vomit on my bike, Tiny-tits!"

"If you had listened and slowed down this wouldn't be happening Soul!" Maka growled as he pulled her off the bike, arms under her armpits like a child. "And don't hold me like that!"

"If you vomit I want to be able to throw you as far as possible!"

"Maka chop!" The young woman screamed and looked around at where they had stopped As Soul crouched down on the ground holding his head. It was the side of town she never wandered into, the poor side. While the city was known for its wealth it, like all cities in the world, had its sleazy side. Maka glanced around; it did have shops like on the other side at least, though the windows were all boarded up. This proved how much this side had gone downhill.

"Come on, there is a café this way" Soul said, parking his bike on the side of the street. The young woman looked around a bit longer before chasing after him, afraid to be walking by herself. At least during the day it was rather quiet here.

"You know, we never introduced ourselves" Maka said, looking up at the hanging clothes as the two walked through an alley.

"But somehow we both know each other's names" He said, silence following.

"I suppose" The pigtailed girl mumbled, following soul into a building. They walked up a flight of stairs before he opened a door. It was indeed a restaurant, and the young woman looked around before sitting in a window seat with Soul.

"You stole my wallet didn't you?"

"You left it!"

"But how did you get it?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"Well you were dying on my couch so Tsubaki gave it to me; we had to have an idea of who to call if you bite the bullet"

"I see" The white haired man airily, Maka felt like he didn't believe her. He glanced around before waving his hand and a waitress came out. She had short blonde hair, and huge eyes, but the thing that caught Maka off guard so much was how giggly she was.

"Oh, you made a friend Soul! Hehehe, you better watch out he's so grumpy all the time!" She laughed and Maka glanced over at Soul who was squinting at the blonde with almost an expression of exhaustion.

"Just two coffees Patty"

"Hehe, ok, you want me to tell Kid you're here?"

"Nah, too much of a headache" Soul blanched before the young woman skipped away, and the two looked at each other before Maka couldn't help but grin.

"She's pretty cute"

"She isn't as bad at the owner" He said, scratching his head, and Maka took the cue to take his wallet out of his purse.

"Here, you probably want this" She said handing it over and he looked in it, as if expecting for her to have taken everything. "Why you are looking at me like I stole something?" Maka asked, annoyed with him.

"Did you just look at my ID?"

"Of course, I'm not nosy" The young lied, thanking Patty for her coffee before stirring in sugar to make it a light caramel color. So, he knew that the money he had in his wallet was strange after all. "What? Do you have a body hidden in there or something?" She asked teasingly and she saw he grew more at ease. Perhaps she had learned too much about lying from her father, it was too easy. The young woman sipped her coffee, creating small talk with Soul. He told her that he had finished college two years ago and was a piano tuner. What was someone with an income like that doing here? Well, no reason to ask anymore, she knew he was up to something anyways. She wasn't going to get an honest answer from him. He was liar, just like all the other men in the world.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Soul asked suddenly and Maka looked up at him startled.

"My father works for the government"

"And your mom?"

"Who knows where she is" Maka mumbled, staring down at her cup. The white haired boy seemed like he was considering whether to continue to press before she looked up at him, a stern expression. "She left because of my father, he is a cheater."

"I guess you probably hate him now"

"I suppose" She said before setting down her cup and stood up. "I should get going, if I leave now I'll make it to my class"

"Didn't I tell you just to skip?" Soul said almost playfully and she peered down at him, put down a few dollars to pay for her coffee and started for the stairs. She was not going to miss class, or mess around with this idiot any longer, that was for sure. "See you later tiny-tits"

"I hope not!" Maka shouted, and ran down the stairs, then out of the buildings. Pausing for a moment she looked down at her watch, if she ran, she could make it. The young woman grinned and ran down the street.

* * *

I am so happy I got a good response on this story! It makes me super happy! I also got added to RetroMonkey's list of best SoMa fanfiction, I'm so embarassed by how happy I am. Hehe, but really, thank you, 11 folowers already! I'm so excited!

CluelessWithTheClovers oh thank you! I will follow your demands oh master! Hehe

Oh hello Victoria, is it ok to talk you with your name? I'm super happy you're enjoying the story so far and that you added me to your list of favorite stories! I feel so special, hehe

Nice to meet you too Alma! I hope it's ok to call you by your name as well, but thank you for my first review on this fanfiction! I hope we can all become good friends!

Thank you for your support, I will continue on this story till the very end!


	3. Chapter 3

Their third encounter was outside of her college, she had just gotten out of classes for the day. It was scorching summer heat and she had on a pair of shorts paired with a tank top, anything else and she would probably melt. The young woman had been searching through her purse for her phone so she could call Tsubaki; they were going to have ice-cream, when she heard the familiar buzz of a motorcycle. Of course, looking back she knew that if she was smart she would run but for some strange she paused and that gave him just enough time to run up on her. His motorcycle came to a stop right beside her hip and she scowled at him, but he just grinned back with those sharp teeth, the young woman adjusted her purse and walked away, huffing.

"Hey, how about some ice-cream?"

"I'm going to go have some with Tsubaki"

"That girl with the rack? Uncool, you gotta have ice-cream with a guy otherwise you'll look more like a nerd than you are" Soul said and she turned to glance at him as he followed her on his bike. He too was in summer clothes, his hair was pushed back with a head-band and he had a muscle shirt with jeans. She kept walking, her eyes moving to look at the clouds in the sky.

"If you haven't realized it yet I am the biggest nerd on this planet and have no time for boys, or whatever you are"

"I consider myself a man"

"You act like a little boy" Maka retorted, crossing a street. He was still riding beside her, he was so insistent. "And stop following me!"

"I want to go eat ice-cream"

"Go eat it by yourself!"

"But that would be uncool, come on Maka, you gotta understand how cool I am. You can't expect me to mess that up" The man grumbled and finally she turned to him, stopping. He peered up at her with mischievous look and she sighed, tightening the straps on her bag.

"I swear if I get car sick again-"

"Relax, I'll drive slower" He said, offering her his hand and with slight hesitation she took it with a firm grip, climbing onto the bike. The young woman settled in for a moment, before tightly wrapping her arms around Soul's stomach to show she was ready. "Can you hold any tighter tiny-tits?" He asked sarcastically, starting up the bike with a roar.

"I'm not falling off" She retorted as they started off down the street, the scenery seemed almost to fly by. The young woman watched the streets change; they were back on the bad side of town. Why Soul decided to live in a place like this, she would never know. They finally stopped in a familiar spot, the store they had coffees at before, and the young woman glanced up at the windows. This time they were wide open and Patty, as she remembered, was hanging out with a large grin.

"Souulll! Makkkaa!" The blonde haired woman shouted and Maka couldn't help but nervously wave to her to which she returned. Two other people appeared at the window, a man and another woman. He had a black hair with a strange stripe and the other looked similar to Patty, though older. Perhaps they were sisters. They tried tugging Patty out of the window but she just let out weird sounds, maybe it was a cat. Kind of reminded Maka of a giraffe. The young woman was helped off the bike by Soul who turned off the engine and got off as well, tugging at his shirt from the heat.

"Who are those people?"

"The owner, Kid, and Liz, she's Patty's sister." He explained and with one last kick at the stand for his bike the two headed up the stairs. They were waiting at the top of the steps for the two and Soul said his hellos, it seemed he was good friends with them so they talked for a few minutes while Maka looked around the building. While it was on the bad side of town it was rather nice, it must have been a popular place. Or Kid was in the mafia too. The young woman glanced over at the man as he spoke with Soul, now able to see him closer. He was about Soul's height and had short perfectly cut hair. His suit was perfect as well, even his shoes. She couldn't help but grimace, how had she got involved with such shady people?

"You are-" Kid started and Maka looked up, startled as he almost lunged toward her, "perfectly symmetrical!" He said and she stared at him with shock as he moved her face to different angles. The other three looked at her almost with pity till finally Soul saved her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her away.

"Come on Kid, she has just met you and now she'll hate you"

"Sorry, he likes symmetry" Liz said, and Maka turned to look at the woman. She was really was a taller version of Patty expect for her long hair, they looked almost identical. Maka couldn't help but grin at the, assumingly, older woman but noticing she was still in Soul's arms.

"Come on, let go"

"Not even cute" Soul huffed, pushing her away and she settled into a chair, the white haired man following.

"Ice-cream" Soul called out and Patty scurried away with Kid in tow, though he didn't look rather happy about it. Liz sat down beside the two, Maka assumed that while she wasn't the boss she defiantly didn't do much and lite up a cigarette.

"Want one?"

"I don't smoke"

"You sure did pick some weird company Soul and didn't you say ice-cream was uncool?" Liz grinned, letting out a puff of smoke. Maka frowned, on her side of these two would be considered the freak-show but now it was the opposite.

"It's uncool unless you got a girl with you, then it's cute, and that passes as cool" Soul answered and the older woman glanced over at Maka making her tense up. She looked her over before letting out another puff.

"She doesn't really fit the kind of women you like" She said causing Maka to scowl before quickly looking up and thanking Patty for her ice-cream. It was vanilla, just the kind of plain she liked. Soul on the other hand had some kind of-weird mix.

"Well I wouldn't be able to eat ice-cream if I didn't have some kind of chick with me, right tiny-tits?" Soul grinned and she responded by flicking some of her ice-cream onto his face. Liz laughed and Maka couldn't help but felt proud, at least she had done something right. The three talked some more till Maka noticed it was getting late, if she didn't get home soon Tsubaki would be sending Black Star out to look for her. She already seemed worried enough when she canceled their ice-cream date.

"I gotta get going, it's getting late" Maka said, pushing her seat back and pulled her bag pack over her shoulders. Soul looked down at watch on his wrist and followed her motions, getting up as well.

"Here, I'll drive you home"

"I walked home last night" Maka retorted

"Ya, but that was during the day" Soul stressed and saying his goodbyes to the three he headed down the stairs with her. Maka noticed that they closed all the windows and put a bar down; well the talk about this side of town was true after all. The two headed out into the street, the street lights were just turning on and the darker crowd was out. The prostitutes weren't even hiding who they were and she was pretty sure she saw some of the well-known gangsters in the crowds. The young woman pulled in close to Soul as he started up his bike and gripping his hand, got on quickly.

"I can't believe you live on this side of town" Maka mumbled as they drove down the street and the white haired man let out a laugh.

"It's not scary as long as you know who to talk to and who not to" He answered over his shoulder and she stuck out her tongue. The ride wasn't too long and Soul finally stopped in front of her house, it seemed Black Star was here today, judging by the noise. The young woman frowned, pulling herself off the bike. She looked over at Soul who seemed to waiting on her and paused for a moment, he was a guy living all alone, did he even know how to cook? It would be cruel to make go all the way home and eat who knows what, instant ramen maybe.

"Would you like to come in for dinner? Tsubaki cooked tonight so it's probably something Japanese" The pig-tailed girl said and he looked at her surprised before grinning.

"It would be uncool to dine with two girls"

"But Tsubaki boyfriend is home, Black Star" She said quickly and he paused, a look of almost recognition.

"Black Star? Blue haired guy? Really loud?"

"Ya, I don't think there are any other" She said teasingly and Soul got off the bike with a grin, parking it.

"We were friends in high school; I haven't seen him since he decided that he would go on a conquest for a wife"

"I guess he found one" Maka said airily with a sound of frustration. Black Star liked to hang around way too much for her own liking and he would shout. Really, he had no volume control, but Tsubaki seemed to like him quite a bit and he never hurt her so Maka was ok with him for now.

"Come on Tiny-tits, I'm going to leave you behind" Soul shouted and Maka looked up to see he was already at the stairs.

"You can't get in without these" Maka grinned, holding up her keys and he smirked back before she headed for the stairs.

* * *

Sorry this was updated so late guys! I write once a week for my other Ghost Hunt fanfiction

and writing just gets tiring, you know?

Hehe, hope you like the new chapter. I made Liz all cool and tough but she'll show her true colors too

a big scardy-cat. Hehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka and Soul made it into the apartment just in time to see Black Star jump through the air, onto the sofa and flip it over to the floor. He let out a high laugh and Maka looked at him with exasperation. Seriously, this boy was just nuts, though if he and Soul were really friends in high school-that would explain enough. The young woman looked up at Soul as the two slipped off the shoes in the doorway and he looked almost giddy with excitement, the happiness he was expressing was enough to make her smile and she sent him off, waving her hands for him to join his friend.

"You sure?" He asked, glancing over at the kitchen, halfway down the hallway.

"Ya, you two boys play and I'll help Tsubaki with dinner" She grinned.

"K" Soul shouted swiftly, disappearing into the living room where she could hear shouting, a happy reunion for two idiotic friends. At least she wasn't going to be involved. The words blurred together as she tucked both of their shoes into the compartments before heading to the kitchen where Tsubaki was busy talking on the phone, once Maka came in the young woman looked at her surprised.

"Oh, no, it's fine, she's back, thank you, goodbye" Tsubaki said quickly, turning away from the stove to hug Maka in a death grip. The pig-tailed girl let out a grunt and the taller one pulled away. "I was worried about you! I was about to send Black Star out, I even called up all your favorite book stores just in case. Where were you?" She rambled and Maka let out a weak grin, her dear friend was too good to her, no matter how many times she made her a nervous wreck.

"Soul wanted me to go play with him"

"The boy who got shot?"

"He says he's a man. I hope you don't mind, I brought him in for dinner" Maka grumbled, pulling on an apron, joining her friend in the kitchen. The two continued on their conversation while they prepared the udon, she explained where they when, who she met, how Soul seemed to know Black Star. Tsubaki seemed surprised but by the chatter in the other room she couldn't disagree that they knew one another.

"You know you shouldn't go off with strange men Maka" Tsubaki said suddenly as they poured the udon into the bowls and the young woman glanced over at her friend. She was frowning, obviously her disappearance had worried her and she turned off the stove before turning to her with a smile.

"Don't worry, Soul is a good man. He's a pain in the neck but I can feel he has nothing but good intentions." The young woman assured her friend, leaning against the countertop.

"But you can't be sure" Tsubaki stressed

"I am." Maka returned strongly and the conversation ended, she left the kitchen to set down the plates at the table and glanced in the living room where Soul had Black Star in a headlock, the blue haired boy refusing to give in, she walked in to lean against a wall as a spectator. A god like him never gave up. The strangest thing was how strong Soul was in comparison to his friend, with his sleeveless shirt she could see how much muscle mass he had, it would be pretty strange for a piano tuner to be as strong as him. He was hiding something, and somehow she felt hurt by it. But why? They hadn't known each other for that long, they had only chatted three, four times tops but she felt almost a pain. Perhaps it was the reminder that all men were the same, they all would like to her, would all cheat her. The night her mother left her father promised her nothing was wrong, everything was fine but as she watched her mother leave, suitcase in hand she knew he had lied and that he had caused this. Her father had lied to her so many times, that her mother would return, and when that fell, a new mother, when that failed, he would stop womanizing. Promise.

"Maka?" Soul asked and she looked over, startled, to see the two boys looking at her, Black Star still stuck between Soul's tight grasp. They seemed to be judging her expression; it was probably some sort of worried look. "You k?"

"Hm, I just remembered some unpleasant memories" She answered with a hum and pushed off from the wall to go back into the kitchen where she was handed the bowls of Udon by Tsubaki and set them on the table. The boys came into the dining room but Maka shooed them away with some arguing, they had to go wash their hands.

"Don't hog all the soap"

"Shit your hands are cold black star, don't wipe them on me!"

"I am god!" The meal was rowdy, though Maka couldn't say that she hated it, some noise in the apartment was nice every once in a while. Both of the girls were naturally quiet people so the house was seemingly silent most of the time. One time they got tired of the silence and decided to do karaoke, drink a few beers, dance, they both fell asleep and there wasn't a single noise complaint that night. The young woman looked up to see Black Star reaching for her rice, pulling it to her chest and the group loudly chattered about plenty of things. Soul's story was the same; he was a piano tuner, fresh out of college. Surprisingly Black Star didn't ask where he lived. Then they broke out the beer, and the scary movie, normally Maka would go hide in her bedroom for the night so that Tsubaki and him could be alone but she decided to stay for the sake of Soul, he probably didn't want to feel like a third wheel. The night went on; the movie seemed to become more and more ridiculous, probably because she couldn't tell what was going on half the time. Maybe it was because she was on her third beer. The young woman's eyes closed as she dozed, waking up to the surprised squeak from Tsubaki as a monster came out, then fell back asleep, woke up, asleep. It continued on till she opened her eyes to see darkness. It seemed Tsubaki and the other male were gone from the couch, probably in her bedroom. Maka adjusted her figure before realizing she was curled up against Soul, her head rested on his shoulder as he slept sitting up in an obviously uncomfortable position. She felt like she should be embarrassed like any other girl but it just felt natural being with Soul.

"I should change" The young woman mumbled to herself, pulling herself in a slightly drunken stupor off the couch to her bedroom, she could hear something from the other bedroom. She pulled off her shirt and shorts and replaced it with a t-shirt and pajama shorts, something comfortable. Reaching up she released her hair and placed it in a loose side ponytail before heading back out to the living room where Soul was still asleep, his beer was sitting on the coffee table and she leaned down, grabbing it and the other garbage. Looking in the kitchen she saw that Tsubaki didn't put away the Udon and set to covering it in plastic wrap before setting it in the fridge, closing the door she could hear rustling in the other room and walking out she saw Soul looking over at her in the darkness, his red eyes seemed almost to glow.

"Falling asleep because of a few beers, not cool" He grumbled, laying his head back and she smiled before walking over to lean on the couch.

"I did too"

"You were out by the second one" Soul said smugly and she frowned

"Third"

"You fell asleep before that, I drank the rest of your second" He clarified causing the young woman to pout, silence following. Maka felt a small nudge on the small of her back and glanced over to see Soul's hand. "Come sit" She followed without much question, flopping beside the man who seemed rather content with her presence. The two sat there before she leaned onto his shoulder, moving around till she was again cuddled up against the man. "You're still drunk aren't you?" The woman didn't respond, only letting out a small breath before closing her eyes, this time she woke up to gun shots. Her body was pushed down into the couch, Soul leaning over her. There was a sound of shattering glass, more shots. What was going on? Who was shooting at them? How did this go from a peaceful night to a shootout?

"Fuck" Maka hissed and Soul looked down at her, her tiny body almost buried in the couch, hair splayed out in disarray. One shot, one shot and she could be dead, the very thought sent Maka's heart raising as she stared up at the man; he had a pistol in hand, an almost frantic expression.

"Maka-fuck-I didn't think they would come here" He said, ducking as bullets shattered another window. The young woman tried to get her thoughts straight, she was in her apartment, it was probably four in the morning, they had been drinking the night before, and now people were shooting at her third floor apartment in an attempt to kill Soul. The man above her seemed to be panicked, his hand in a death grip on his gun, obviously he knew that these people meant business, whoever they were.

"We need to get out of here" She whispered

"I do" Soul corrected, pulling in closer to her as another round of shots hit the side of the apartment.

"You're not going out there alone!"

"The only person they want is me"

"I'm coming with you"

"Of all the times to be stubborn, lord help me if you die-" Soul started before looking up, listening before dragging the young woman off the couch to the hallway and down to her bedroom. The few moments of cease fire ended and the shots burst into the living room, Soul shoved her bedroom door open, pulling by her wrist into the room and threw her at the bed before looking outside the window. "They are all at the front of the apartment, if I could get onto my bike we'll be able to get to my place. It's safe there" He said before looking over at her, glancing down at her thin pajama shorts. Neither of them was even wearing shoes. With one last look at her he pulled open the window, climbing through before offering his hand and she grasped it, joining him on the fire escape. He started down the ladder and she followed, going down till they jumped down onto the trash bin and then the ground. Carefully, Soul looked around the corner. "There's only ten, maybe twenty."

"Oh, just ten or twenty. Ya, I could take them in my sleep" The young woman huffed, crossing her arms and he shrugged before raising his gun and letting out a single shot, one man down. "You-"

"Shh" He whispered, hand placed on his lips before turning back, his shots had mixed in with theirs and within the next minute he had another two dead, but now they were starting to notice.

"We have to leave before they attack Tsubaki or Black Star" She said urgently and the man reloaded his pistol.

"I know"

"Let's just run it"

"You, Maka, intend to run out in your pajamas in front of an entire group of armed men and ride away on my bike"

"That's the only choice we have here"

"You have balls" He said before reaching in his pocket to reveal a smoke bomb. "Glad I brought this" She was instructed to cover her mouth as he pulled the hook out and threw it into the group of men, and then they ran. Maka never knew she could run so fast, her chest burned as she held tightly to Soul's hand, the two stopping at his bike. They were shooting again and he started up the bike, jumping on with her in tow. "See ya later!" Soul shouted, reeving up the engine and sped off. Maka didn't bother to watch the town pass by, she only hid her face in his shirt. God, she was alive.

* * *

Why no...I'm not horrible about updating on time, but really. Sorry, birthday, friends, fourth of july. It was hard to sit down and do this

(wroteonesentencetwoweeksagoandleftit)

Thank you for the lovely reviews, it makes me sooooo happy. And maybe soon we'll get to find out who exactly Soul is? Maybe he reall is a bad person..


End file.
